


know when to hold 'em

by dixie12



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie12/pseuds/dixie12
Summary: Jonny really needs to stop making bets with Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	know when to hold 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Some 1988 quarantine smut

This was all Patrick’s fault. And Twitter’s. And the fans’, even though he felt bad blaming them. He was pretty sure Sharpy may have been involved, too. It was definitely not his fault, though, and that was what mattered.

Five days ago, Patrick had offered up a stupid bet. The Blackhawk’s Twitter account had put up a poll, “which player would you most want to be quarantined with?” Obviously, the answer should have been him. He was the captain, for one. He had tons of healthy food, a great morning yoga routine, and… ok, maybe he could see how video games with Patrick won out in the fan vote, but on principle alone it should have been him. Patrick knew how competitive he was, so he knew Jonny would never say no to the bet once he proposed it, which was how he ended up in this mess. If he was being honest, he knew from the beginning he might not win, but he thought the stakes would be something like their World Juniors bets, not this.

He shook his head to clear it and reached out to turn off the freezing water. Cold showers had become a lot more common over the last four days, since the results of the poll were released. So had reciting all of the Canadian Prime Ministers he remembered, lineups of his pee wee hockey teams, and a Shakespeare soliloquy he had learned back at Shattuck. Despite these new hobbies, he still didn’t know how he was going to last another three days, because what Patrick wanted wasn’t some public humiliation, like dressing him in a Kane USA jersey, or forcing him to eat some sugary monstrosity. It was much, much worse. 

***

“Wait, what?” Jonny asked, sure he was hearing Patrick wrong.

“No touching your cock for a week,” Patrick repeated, “except for like, hygiene-related stuff, otherwise it’s too gross,” he added, grimacing.

“Are you serious? I already can’t see you because of the stay-at-home order, and now I can’t even jerk off?” Jonny was outraged.

“I mean, if you think you can’t hold out, I understand,” Patrick smirked. He gestured at his bare chest, visible over Skype on his laptop, “I know it can be hard to hold back in front of all this.”

“Whatever,” Jonny grumbled, “obviously I can do it. It just seems like lame stakes for a bet.” Honestly, though, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone a week without getting off. It was probably back during his concussion, when he was too dizzy and nauseous to consider it. Other than being injured, he had no idea when or why he would’ve gone a week without it. Even deep in a playoff run, he usually jerked off every few days, if for no other reason than to relieve stress and help him get to sleep before his pre-game nap. Patrick knew it, too, and without anything to do during the quarantine other than work out, they’d been Skyping or calling at least once a day.

He was distracted from his irritation by a noise from the computer. He jerked his eyes toward the screen and groaned. Patrick was trailing his fingers over his own chest, circling his nipples, pinching one lightly. 

“Mmmm I wish this were your mouth on me, Jonny,” he whispered. “Want you nipping at me, leaving marks where everyone can see them, to show them all that I’m yours.” Patrick was absolutely playing dirty now. Jonny had already been planning to jerk off with Patrick on this call, and now not only was he not allowed to, he had to watch Patrick putting on a solo porn show for him. He could always hang up, but Patrick would never let him live it down. Patrick’s hand was stroking down his abdomen now, tracing his abs before reaching the light curls between his legs. 

A strangled sound caught in Jonny’s throat. He flushed, hoping Patrick hadn’t heard him, but Patrick was smiling at him, eyes fluttering open after they’d drifted closed in pleasure. “Like what you see, Jonny?” he purred. “It feels so good baby. Been waiting all day to do this.” His fingers continued down, and he started stroking himself gently, panting lightly. Jonny huffed in frustration, cock thickening in his gym shorts. He’d just gotten through with a workout and shower, and now he was laying on his bed, already so turned on it was overwhelming. Patrick didn’t drag things out much longer; he seemed even more turned on than Jonny, going from gentle stroking to jerking off hard and fast in just a few minutes. He came with a low moan, striping up his chest, eyes drooping in satisfaction. “It’s going to be a fun week,” he said with a smile, hanging up the call.

The next few days were a unique kind of torture. Patrick called him at all hours, sometimes to talk dirty to him for as long as Jonny could stand to listen, sometimes just a few strokes from coming, making Jonny stay on the line as he jerked himself to climax. He was sure Patrick hadn’t jerked off this much since he was a teenager. At least he didn’t have to worry that Patrick was slacking off on his conditioning during the quarantine.

He actually thought he was dealing with it pretty well until Patrick Skyped him on the third night. Jonny had a low thrum of arousal running through him all the time these days, and he was starting to develop a concerning Pavlovian response by getting hard whenever Patrick’s name showed up on his caller ID. He desperately hoped that would go away when the bet ended, because otherwise he was in for some major humiliation if Patrick ever called him while he was out in public in the future. He sighed as he pressed ‘accept,’ steeling himself for whatever torture Patrick had decided he needed video for tonight.

He was prepared for a lot of things, but not for the screen to immediately fill with a shot of Patrick on his back, feet firmly planted on the bed as he arched his back up, driving a red and black dildo into himself. His lube-slick hole was tight around it, and he watched the muscles in Patrick’s forearm strain as he worked to get the angle right, to get the head of the dildo up against his prostate. He had a light sheen of sweat over him, and Jonny’s mouth immediately went dry at the sight.   
“Red and black for the Hawks, Jonny,” Patrick gasped out. “Wanted to feel like you were owning me, claiming me, giving it to me so good.” His voice broke off on a strangled groan that Jonny matched. Jonny could feel his heart speeding up, cock leaking precome into his sweats. 

“Patrick..” he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away.

“T-talk to me, Jonny,” Patrick begged, “so close baby, make me come for you.”

Jonny was so turned on he could barely think, but he made himself start talking. “Keep going Patrick. Circle it in there just like I do when you’re close, baby. Close your eyes and imagine me above you, covering you, driving you down into the bed while I fuck you so hard.” Patrick’s moans pitched higher, his wrist working even faster. Jonny kept murmuring encouragement, not even sure what he was saying anymore, and Patrick came barely a minute later. He let the dildo slip out of his ass, moving the laptop closer to his face so Jonny could see him. Patrick was flushed from the orgasm, chest still heaving from the power of it. 

“Just a few more days, Jonny,” he said, disconnecting the call.

***

Jonny stepped out of the cold shower. He was still damp, but after four days and Patrick’s constant teasing, even the soft feel of his towel could turn him on as he rubbed it over his body. He got dressed in the loosest sweats he owned and wandered into the kitchen for a snack. He was just sitting down to a protein shake when he heard a knock on his door. By the time he got there and opened it, the delivery person was gone, and two packages were on his doorstep, a large one from Bed Bath and Beyond and a smaller one from Nordstrom. He frowned, trying to remember if he’d done any impulse buying while particularly sexually frustrated, but couldn’t think of anything. He dragged the boxes inside and opened the larger one. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a medium size body pillow, firm but with some give to it when he squeezed, wasn’t it. He quickly opened the second box, hoping for an explanation. This one contained a large, soft piece of fabric. It was a deep Blackhawks red, so whoever sent it had good taste, at least. He hoped it wasn’t a crazy fan who had gotten hold of his address somehow. He shuddered at the thought, digging into the box looking for a note, or at least a receipt. He found a packing slip identifying it as a pillowcase, presumably for the body pillow. He ran his fingers over it as he read the description- 100% silk, high quality. It did feel good, soft and shiny under his fingers. He was still rubbing it, enjoying the slick feel, when he was startled by his phone ringing. Glancing at the screen, he saw Patrick’s name come up on a Skype call.

“What do you want, Patrick,” he groaned, not sure if he was ready to watch Patrick get himself off yet again, especially after the show last night. His cock stirred in his sweats just at the thought of it. 

“Feeling a little on edge, Jonny?” Patrick asked, leering at him through the screen. “Your mom would be so disappointed in your manners, man,” he sighed theatrically, shaking his head at Jonny.

“Seriously, do not mention my mom right now,” Jonny said, voice almost a growl.

“Why not?” Patrick teased, trying his best to look innocent. He was disturbingly good at it, all big eyes and long curls that hadn’t been cut or styled since before the quarantine started.

“You know why, asshole,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m a little... frustrated,” he said, admitting what he knew Patrick wanted to hear. 

“Mmm is that so,” Patrick murmured, “and why haven’t you done anything about that?” Jonny leveled his most unimpressed stare towards him.

“Are you serious?”

“I knew I’d have to spell this out for you, man,” Patrick said. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Patrick?” Jonny demanded.

“I’m just saying… do you remember what the terms of the bet actually were?”

“Oh you’re just loving this, aren’t you, Pat?” Jonny spat out with more venom than he intended. He was used to Pat chirping him, but he was on the verge of actually getting upset, all of his patience burned up fighting his constant arousal.

“I’m serious, Jonny. What were the terms?” Patrick didn’t sound like he was trying to be a dick, so Jonny gave in and answered.

“I can’t get off for a week,” he gritted out. “I don’t know what your goal is here, dude. I’m already over halfway there; you know I’m not going to give up now.”

“Jonny, Jonny, Jonny. You never listen to me.” Patrick wasn’t trying to look innocent anymore, sharp smile now in place. “I actually said ‘no touching your cock for a week.’ There are other ways to get off, though,” he grinned. 

“No, but… no!” Jonny spluttered. Had he really misunderstood what Patrick said? He was half-hard to start the conversation, and the idea that he might be able to get off in sooner than three days had him getting harder quickly.

“Not that I haven’t enjoyed putting on a show for you the last few days,” Patrick continued, “but I thought I should take pity on you before you had an aneurysm or something. You looked pretty rough when I hung up last night .”

Jonny opened his mouth to argue, but just hearing Patrick talk about the night before sent a shiver down his spine, and he had to admit if he had looked even half as desperate as he’d felt, then no wonder Patrick was worried.

“I’d been counting on that big college brain of yours to get a clue, but I guess all your blood was otherwise occupied.” Patrick laughed at his own stupid joke, and Jonny bit his lip to keep from smiling. His annoyance with Patrick was fading rapidly at the thought of being able to go to bed relaxed tonight, instead of trying to endure another case of blue balls by doing deep breathing exercises until he finally fell into an unsatisfying sleep. He could imagine it already, the heaviness in his limbs after he came, eyes dragged close in pleasure. His breathing picked up- “My alert said your packages were delivered; what do you think?”

“Huh?” Jonny was startled out of his daydream by the question.

“You are so fucking easy, Jonny. Focus for a second, ok, and then I’ll let you get off for me.” Jonny stared at him on the screen. He usually took charge of things between them, but hearing Patrick say that he would ‘let’ him get off just made his arousal burn brighter. He could feel himself flushing and hurried to answer.

“You sent these? I thought maybe someone had an address mixed up and I got them by accident..” Jonny trailed off as Patrick started shaking his head.

“Oh no, Tazer, they’re definitely for you. Not that I think you need silk at this point, but I figured I’d spoil you. Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.” Jonny didn’t even know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet, hoping Patrick would continue. “You know you can’t touch yourself, Jonny, but you’ve been stroking that pillowcase between your fingers the entire time we’ve been talking. Imagine how good it’s going to feel on your cock.” Jonny felt himself flush even deeper.

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice strained, although he was pretty sure he knew where Patrick was going with this. 

“I mean you’re going to put that silk pillowcase on your brand new body pillow, put your phone somewhere with a good view for me, and rub off against it until you come.” Patrick said the words matter-of-factly, but Jonny was still mortified. He struggled to come up with a response, but Patrick cut off his attempts. “Don’t try to tell me you don’t want to, Jonny. You’re leaking so much it looks like I’ve been mouthing your cock through your sweats.” Jonny let out a low groan at the thought, remembering nights that Patrick had done just that, lapping at him through the fabric until he was begging Patrick to get him off properly. “Yea, that’s what I thought, baby.” 

Jonny knew when to admit defeat. He could fight it a little longer, pretend that he wasn’t going to give in, but Patrick was right. He was desperate to come, practically shaking with it, and even if he had to humiliate himself for Patrick, there was no going back now. Patrick could see the moment he surrendered, and he gave Jonny a gentle smile. “There you go. Let’s take this show to bed.” Jonny obeyed, picking up the pillow and pillowcase and walking into his master bedroom. He stayed quiet as he slipped the pillow into the case, then laid it down on the bed and got in next to it. That was where he stalled out, though. Intellectually, he knew what he was supposed to do next, but he couldn’t seem to make himself start.

Thankfully, Patrick seemed to understand his hesitation. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby. Slide those sweats off, and just close your eyes and listen to me.” Jonny did as he was told, slipping out of his pants and moving a little closer to the body pillow. It was easier, somehow, to just do what Patrick was telling him instead of thinking about it too much. “It’s going to be so fucking hot to watch you, Jonny. I never get to just lay back and watch, you know. You’re always taking me apart, with your mouth or that gorgeous cock of yours.” Jonny groaned. “You make me so crazy, baby. I can’t wait to see you with nothing to distract me.” At least Patrick made it sound like he actually wanted this, instead of just wanting to rub in his victory. Actually, Patrick’s breathing was picking up as he talked, breaths coming just a little bit faster. He opened his eyes to look at the screen, but Patrick was watching too closely. “Keep ‘em closed, Jonny. Just relax and don’t worry about me.” He bit his lip, but closed his eyes again, letting Patrick’s voice wash over him.

“I can’t believe how long it’s been since we’ve gotten to be with each other in person. I keep thinking about it, what I want to do to you when we get back together.” Jonny nodded his agreement but stayed quiet, trying to relax like Patrick had instructed. “You’re doing so well listening to me, Jonny,” Patrick continued, voice slow and smooth. He could feel the flush reigniting in his cheeks, ears heating up with it. “You’ve been so good for me this week, baby. So much self-control. Now it’s time to just let go and let yourself enjoy this.” Jonny still wasn’t convinced he was going to enjoy it, other than the orgasm, but he had to admit that laying there and not having to do anything but listen to Patrick wasn’t exactly a terrible way to spend the afternoon.

Patrick let the words linger for a few more moments, until Jonny was straining to hear more. “You know what I’m imagining, babe?” When he spoke again, Patrick’s voice was a shade deeper. The sound went straight to Jonny’s already hard cock, which stirred against the body pillow. His hips twitched, completely involuntary, rubbing against the silk pillowcase. Patrick had been right- the soft, slick fabric did feel amazing against his dick. He struggled to bite back a groan, but Patrick called him on it right away. “Let me hear you, Jonny. Love to know when you’re feeling good.” Jonny groaned louder, hands sliding on the silk. It was luxurious under his fingers, and he couldn’t help but rock his hips against it again. He heard a breathy sigh from Patrick, and the knowledge that he was enjoying the show made it easier to ignore his doubt and focus just on the sensations. 

“Yea, just like that, baby. Can’t wait until we’re together again. Gonna spend so long making up for lost time. I might not let you out of bed for days.” Jonny could imagine it: Patrick above him, riding his dick, head thrown back with his curls loose and flowing. Or Patrick on his knees underneath him, back arched as he took Jonny’s cock deep. He didn’t know which would feel better; at this point, imagining either was starting to overwhelm him. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the urge to grind into the pillow again.

“You like that idea, Jonny? Maybe when you’d fucked me full of your come you’d collapse down to the bed. I’d follow you down, get my hands on your perfect ass, opening you up so I could see your pretty hole.” Jonny writhed at the thought. Patrick was playing dirty, talking about rimming him. That was one his bulletproof turn-ons, and Patrick knew it. His hips snapped up against his will, rubbing against the pillow harder. There was barely any friction, and his cock slid along it easily, leaving a wet trail of precome. He was so hard it was almost painful, pent up after four days of teasing. He almost sobbed with how good it was, but he still couldn’t give in all the way. 

Patrick stayed quiet for a few beats, and Jonny could hear the catch in his breathing that meant he was jerking off. After the last several days, he was intimately familiar with the sound. “What about you, Jonny,” Patrick continued, voice hoarse between his quick breaths. “I told you what I want, now it’s your turn.” Jonny shuddered, trying to form a coherent thought out of all of the fantasies floating through his head. It was difficult to focus on just one, but he wanted badly to do what Patrick was asking.

“I need to fuck you, Peeks,” he finally got out. “I’ll make it so good for you, baby.” Patrick moaned in the background, and Jonny could hear his lube-slick hand working his dick. He could envision Pat, naked on his bed, working himself with one strong hand, adding a twist at the end of each stroke the way he always did with the other playing with his balls. He tried to fight it, but his hips jerked against the pillow despite his best efforts, and he moaned freely this time at the delicious feeling against him. 

“Fuck, Jonny. Keep going.”

“Want you to open yourself up for me, before I get there. You said I’d been good, patient. Don’t want to wait anymore, Pat.” He didn’t know where the idea had come from, but just hearing himself say it was working him up even more. “Want to walk in the door to your place and bend you over the nearest surface. Your fancy granite counter, maybe, or the couch. Just get your pants down and slide my cock right into your slutty ass, all ready for me.” He rocked his hips more purposefully this time, savoring the pressure over his cock as he moved. 

He started to picture it in front of his closed eyes, and the words came more easily. “I’d get your legs spread, chest down so I had the perfect angle to slip right in. You’d be all slick inside, burning hot for me.” He was fucking up against the pillow in earnest now, embarrassment gone as he chased the sensation against his cock. He was so close to coming, orgasm building in his spine, heat licking at him and coiling low in his belly. He pumped his hips harder into the silk, putting some force into it, running his hands down the pillow and imagining the hard planes of Pat’s body underneath him. The feeling was amazing. How had Patrick known he’d end up loving this? “So lucky to have, Pat, miss you so much. Can’t wait to be inside you” His breath hitched in time with his hips. He thrust them again, losing the rhythm and moving purely on instinct.

“So fucking hot, Jonny,” Patrick’s voice broke into his thoughts. He sounded wrecked, teetering on the edge of coming. “Come on baby, fuck that pillow just a little bit harder for me, want to see you lose it, humping against your bed because you’re so desperate for me.” Jonny distantly recognized that he was acting like a teenager, but he didn’t care. Everything felt soft and blurry around him, and all he cared about was getting to come. 

“Pat, god, so close,” he managed to get out in a strangled voice. He was fucking the pillow as hard as he’d ever fucked Pat, and with each stroke of his hips, the slick fabric felt better and better against him.

“Let go for me, Jonny. You’re so good for me, just let go and come, baby.” Jonny couldn’t do anything except listen to Patrick, and his orgasm hit him like a slap shot to the chest, knocking the wind out of him as his hips stuttered through it. His head dropped against the bed as he tried to slow his breaths, legs trembling underneath him. He could hear Pat moaning over the line, knew that Pat was coming, too. It sent a last shiver through him, knowing that watching him had gotten Pat off.

They were both silent for another few seconds, and then Patrick whispered “open your eyes, baby.” Jonny struggled to open them, wincing against the lights in his bedroom. Patrick’s camera was focused on his face. His cheeks were pink with exertion, and his eyes were all pupil. “That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me, Jonny,” he said, still panting slightly.

“Give me a half an hour and we’ll see about round two,” Jonny mumbled. 

“Can’t wait to see it, baby.”

“Oh, no, you’re not invited, Pat. This is between me and my pillow for the next three days. I’ll tell you all about it later, though” He laughed as Patrick’s jaw dropped. Served him right for what he’d put Jonny through this week.


End file.
